Call Me
by Blackcat88
Summary: May is thinking about someone....but you won't know who unless you read. MayX? Revised!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Edit: As of July 27 2006, what is presented here is a revised version of this story.**

**In case you didn't notice, this is my oldest story here and it is somewhat dated (I have been keeping up with the show, so I should know). Not to mention slightly AU-ish. Rest assured no radical changes were made to the plot; I just made a few alterations (and you're still left guessing).**

**

* * *

**

**Call me**

May sat down at her table, holding a cup of tea and pondering a problem that had been on her mind for a long time. Actually, it wasn't really a "problem" per say, but it was the only word that came to mind when she thought about it. Basically, it involved her and a certain friend of hers'.

May had known him for quite some time. It wasn't long into the start of her journey that she had met him; they had become fast friends. When she started out, she was still unsure about what she wanted to be, about how she would make her name known in the world of Pokémon. In fact, May hadn't been too crazy about the creatures in the first place, though it didn't take long for her to realize what wonderful companions they made. After a short while, she knew what she wanted to be; a Pokémon Coordinator. He was nice about it and he accepted her choice. He himself was a Trainer, though he aspired to be something greater than that.

And the journey had been fun. Occasionally dangerous and hard, yes, but fun nonetheless. Looking back, May came to realize that having him alongside her probably made her journey many times easier. He had traveled before, so it would be safe to say that he had a good deal of experience. Her and her friends traveled around Hoenn, going to Pokémon Contests and Gym Battles, and getting into many adventures. It seemed as if some of those adventures had been looking for them, instead of the other way around, just to cause trouble.

Trouble. They had heard that word a lot because it was a part of Team Rocket's motto. Those goofballs always had to say it before they attacked. They were always on their tail, Pikachu their constant target. It was probably a big part of why they always lost; they were always so wrapped up in it. But even if they were able to focus on their schemes and plans, they would've lost anyway. Her friend had experience dealing with them too.

"I wonder where they are now?" she asked herself. An answer didn't come, not that she stressed to find one.

Her travels had been disappointing too. She had won some contests and she had lost some contests. She had made new friends. She had gained rivals, a few which were not all that friendly. And she learned that that's what happens sometimes. She got better at it and she chalked that up to the help of her friends, humans and Pokémon alike. They were so supportive of her, and in her mind, he was especially so.

After Hoenn, she asked if he would take her to Kanto, his home region. He had talked about it every now and then; he made it sound so interesting that she had to satisfy her curiosity and see it. She specifically asked him to take her because, quite simply, she had grown attached to him. And she felt that he didn't want to part ways just yet either. So they traveled there together.

May loved it. Kanto didn't have quite as many Pokémon as Hoenn did, but that didn't seem to matter at all. She loved how charming and peaceful the small towns were. She loved all the opportunities that were available in the big cities. She decided that she liked Celadon best of all for its huge store, right in the heart of the city. She loved dragging him into the store with her. She just couldn't believe one store could hold so much merchandise!

In fact, that was the city she was living in right now. Her apartment was small, but comfortable and she had all that she needed, including the local gym where she could practice and improve her skills. And it wasn't just the store she liked. Celadon was where Pokémon Contests were starting to catch on in Kanto. Since she was a Pokémon Coordinator herself, she didn't want to miss out on her specialty being set up in a place that hadn't had it before. It was a guilty pleasure to already be the best in town.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Another question she couldn't answer.

Shortly after her tour of Kanto, he went back to his hometown. Years passed and they visited each other occasionally, but not much more than that. He would call her a lot, since that was much easier than traveling from city to city. Their conversations would mostly revolve around his relationships, which always failed miserably. He couldn't help but go for the pretty girls, but what guy didn't? Pretty girls who cheated on him and walked out with some of his belongings every time. Who never really cared about him, like May cared about him.

But just as he was supportive of her, May tried her best to make him feel better after each breakup. It made her sad, a great guy like him, always ending up with the worst possible women. But she felt it wasn't quite her place to tell him what to do, who to date.

The girl he was with now was probably the worst yet. She just liked to argue, with anyone she could get riled up. Plus she liked spending his money, using his things. He never refused; he just wanted to be with someone. To not be alone. May hated her, how she made him put up with her, how she used him.

Because, quite frankly, she loved him.

She knew what would happen if she told the rest of her friends. They would stare and ask her to repeat what she had just said. Max, her brother, might even laugh, thinking she was joking. May wouldn't be surprised, seeing as how it was never that obvious to begin with. But that's how she felt. May loved him.

"I wish…….I wish you'd call me. It's been awhile since the last time we spoke," she asked of her friend. For the third time, no answer came. Or so it seemed.

The phone rang. Getting up to answer, May hoped it was him. She prayed it was him. She wanted so badly to talk to him right now.

"Hello?"

"Hi May. You're not busy, are you?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"She dumped me. I'm all alone and…maybe you could come for a visit? Ash and Misty are off on some adventure. Who knows where they are right now. And…it'd be nice to see a friendly face, you know what I mean?"

She had waited for a moment like this, a chance like this. She believed she could finally stop the never-ending cycle of the poor relationships he got himself into. She could finally see him and tell him how she really felt. She knew what she had to say.

"Don't worry Brock. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: I really do like this ship and I made this story specifically to combat the huge wave of Advanceshipping that reared up after May and Max was introduced to the show. Like my mom says, I always have to be different.**


End file.
